fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mary Sue/@comment-27648789-20160121034417
Since this is season 10 of the show i so glad that mst of the characters are returning, bring back poof and leave sparky out (we do not need a second cosmo dumb as fuck).Season 9 was a complete letdown because of sparky (now i not hating like you guys out there that ust my opinion), so they decide to make it up by throwing in a new main character of the show chloe (which timmy is jealous of at first). All I care about is who will timmy ends up with but since there is a new character and timmy have to share his fairies with her, i think timmy and chloe belong to together. the female characters through the show who has interraction with timmy is somewhat bad. First trixie tang, i don't know what the hell timmy sees in her anyway she just a spoil stuck up little bitch who only care about money and popularity and don't like timmy he pretty much got over her (thank u god) when he saw missy (i get to her in a minute). Tootie is just psycholotically obessed with timmy (which is one reason why timmy don't like her because the bitch is crazy and so is veronica). Now on the live movie she was nice caring smart and normal they could have made her like that in cartoon form. Vicky i don't know what the fuck is her problem with timmy anyway that the whole reason why timmy got fairies in the first place because of her crazy bossy evil bitch and timmy rather get stuck with her ass anyway (i don;t know why). Timmy's mom first couple of seasons she was responsible but now she just plain stupids as hell just like timmy's dad (obessively hates dinkeberg for no reason at all) and felt like she and his dad don't love timmy that much. Veronica she is just like trixie both of them stuck up bitches, but she crazy though trying to be like trixie and have a crush on timmy. Timmy don't fuck with crazy girl (even i wouldn't). Missy, well she woulda be a perfect match for timmy but damn she only appear in one fucking episode man ad i don't know if she going to appear in season 10 this year missy is a nice girl who like any boys unlike trixie tang uggh, she is somewhat popular and end she does like timmy for who he is. And last but not least Chloe i don't about her throughout the story but i hope she don't turn out to be those crazy ass bitches (except missy) throughout the show. Timmy should just use to the fact that he have to share his fairies with chloe (and timmy need to quit being selfish and get use to it. Plus their is a fairy shortage in fairy world). When chloe moved to dimmsdale, Chloe is tired of being perfect and just want to be an average kid that nobody understand (eventhough she is not miserable enough to have fairies) who know timmy and chloe might end up together, now i know the show is not all about romance its about comedy and like a story (for some reason they just took out poof and sparky its kinda like a do over before poof and sparky showed up) but i like it anyway. And yall stop with hating and SHUT THE FUCK UP about the new character chloe just give her a chance she going to be turned out good in the show